taken by a smile
by thebattleangel
Summary: Ember comes from a noble family in soul society. She longs for freedom and a new start with a new sense of independance free from her colorful history with Gotei 13's very own 6th squads captain. But will she get the freedom she seeks and will fate push her back into the arms of the man she avoids the most?
1. Chapter 1 - runaway

'The** character Kuchiki Byakuya belongs the Tite Kubo. The character Ember is one of my own O/C. Positive critism and comments are welcome.**

**She **sat in the window of her massive room staring out over the sleepy villiage of Rukongai. She was a noble and knew it through and through. It was always clearly conveyed through her behavior she showed to everyone around her. But something was not right. Her life lacked some kind of substance, the kind you would only find in the form of marriage with children and a beautiful family. She looked at her door. Deep down she herself knew that her home, as beautiful as it was, had become a dark prison that was sucking the life out of her.

She knew she was soon to be twenty four and for her age was well matured and s stunning beauty, but she sorely lacked communication skills when it came to engaging with other humans. Sitting at her small desk she started writing, her trusted quill in hand.

'Dearest Mother and Father.

I can no longer take been locked away in this prison. It feels as though its walls are suffocating me. I need to see the world around me, I need to experience what it has to offer me. I need to learn to do things on my own so that can develop a sense of independance however you both may detest it, it is what my heart seeks. I cannot live in peace with an aching heart. I am greatful with the deepest part of my heart for all you have both done for me ad as long as live shall remain greatful and forever in your debt. Please grant me this freedom, its all as for.

Sincerely Ember.'

With that she set down the quill over the paper and pulled on a long kimono made of thew finest silk, packed a few of her belongings in a sling bag and some of the fruits that were always on a tray in her room. She looked at her trusty Zanpakutou and smiled. "Here we go Zeref." Its blade glinted in acknowledgement of its owner. It was only to be expected as it was an extension of her soul. Slipping the sheath in the silk band of her kimono se secured it with a string of ribbon. pulling a chest out from under her bed where she clad herself with weapon, all well concealed from the human eye. She knew that the family guard would be a problem to her desperate escape.

She looked around her cautiously and slipped onto the roof of her massive home as the black cape she pulled over her blended into the deep eternity of the sky. She jumped the roof tops silently thanking her secret sensei as she managed to escape without been noticed. With that she made her way to Gotei 13. The large gates towered over her but they were no match for her. been a noble she knew she'd be granted access easily. She decided that going to a family friend for a place to stay would be the best option for the time being even though for her eighteenth birthday she was given her own lake side home. Clearing the gate she walked along the streets noticing her families home in the section of Gotei. It was built there incase of an emergency. Shrugging she walked passed it knowing the keys to it were with the noble hand of justice. Kuchiki Byakuya. Her history with the man was some what colorful. It was a chapter in her life she wished not mention. At the age of thirteen she was to wed the man. But at the sight of the ill tempered, much younger Byakuya she hid behind her ladies maid from him and refused to speak a word to him. At the age of sixteen she was again taken to the man in question. This time she flat out refused the man and they both got into an arguement over his hair been so long when she deeply insulted the man. As he grew older she took a great disliking to his attitude he had adapted. They spoke often but rarely saw each other after Byakuya married his late wife Hisana.

The woman was a true treasure. She calmed him down and changed him but after she died even Ember herself had noticed how bitter Byakuya had become. She knew of the deep secret he held about Rukia. But even so, she herself would have done the same thing. Both her and Rukia were close friends and Rukia noticed how her brother would look at Ember. One say she still embarrasingly mentioned how Byakuya had looked at her with lust in his eyes.

She made her way to the thirteenth division hoping she'd find Rukia but instead before she even arrived she bumped into a white haired captain. He was Rukia's captain. She smiled and continued walking around until she walked into the man she wanted to see the least. Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, the Noble Shinigami. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and put on the most cnvincing fake smile she could muster up. She could'nt deny it, something about the man made her nervous. She half glared up at him as he looked down at her. It was a down side she was no taller than Rukia. "Princess Haruka." he bowed acknowledging her. "Kuchiki Byakuya." she said softly watching him. Something about how she had said his name caught her off guard and she mentally beat herself up as he looked a her shocked. "It has been a while since was last graced by your presence." he spoke as he walked ahead of her knowing she'd follow him. "Same as always Byakuya, you still remain unchanged." she shot back sarcastically. In his office he turned to face her back. Feeling his presence behind her she spun around holding a dagger to his neck.


	2. Chapter 2 - memories

His eyes widened at the sensation of ice cold steel against the skin of his throat. He was shocked. It was almost a sin for a noble woman to be so fierce. She was fast aswell which made her almost deadly in a sense. He looked down into her eyes and the memory of when he first saw the woman came flooding back. She really was just a mere girl. But so beautiful words could not describe her. He remembered how he blushed as she gracefully stood before him looking down at her small feet. He looked at her and remembered the day Rukia caught him staring at her after Hisana had passed and the embarrasing comment she had made about his hair that landed them in such a fiery arguement they had their Zanpakutous drawn and where ready to finish each other off.

No matter how he looked at it. He admired Ember. Princess Haruka Ember Cho. The legendary Butterfly of the Dying flames. She cleared her throat sarcastically bringing him back from his thoughts as his eyes searched for her Zanpakutou. She grinned smugly. "Yes Zeref is still on my side. She has been a very Loyal Zanpakutou." She kept the dagger to his throat. He looked at her and raised his eye brow pulling her closer that the dagger pressed against his skin smirking when he felt her panic. A large hand gently wrapped around her wrist holding it dead still in its place as he bent over her.

When she looked up again from her struggle to get her wrist free she noticed that Byakuya's face was right by hers. His dark eyes boring into the depths of her soul. "What are you doing here in Gotei Princess Haruka-dono." "Don't call me that Byakuya." She hissed. "You didn't answer me." She glared at the man. "If you must know I have run away from the palace. I couldn't stand been there anymore it was like a jail where I felt I was serving a life sentence." She said in a low voice. "And you were going to ask Rukia to stay with her but you do realise she lives in my home." His voice was sickeningly smooth. She jerked her head back and stared at him speechless. "I'm sure Rukia will be exstatic to have you stay by her. I won't deny her the female company." "I doubt you can be classified as much company." She retorted sharply at the man. Biting her tongue as she realised the words that had just left her lips. She sighed and looked up at him as he removed the dagger from her hand and let her go. Been so near to her was bothering him. It awakened a need in him that he wanted to supress as best he could. The need for companionship. He walked to his desk motioning for her to be seated at a small desk to the left of his.

Hesitantly she sat at the small desk and was handed a papers and a scroll. "If you are to stay in my residence you might aswell help here in Gotei so you don't get bored and wonder off. Especially if you don't want to be found by your fathers elite guard." She silently nodded and took the scroll from the man and started writing it out for him. When he left to attened to business he had in Gotei a tall, tattooed red haired man entered the office and stood in shock staring at her. "Your the Princess!" He exclaimed. She drew Zeref and pointed her trusty Zanpakutou at him. "Breath a word of my presence in Gotei to anyone and it shall be your last breath you take." She hissed at the man whose face dropped and paled. "Yes your highness." "Please refrain from calling me that. As long as I'm in the presence of Kuchiki Byakuya I am to be called Ember. Get it. Got it. Good." He looked at the tiny woman and was amazed at how feirce she was. As fierce as all the legends and tales had described her. And her Zanpakutou. That on its own was amazing as the legends had explained. He bowed down and left the office to go find Rukia...


End file.
